Ideas
by Lord Curly
Summary: This is not a real story, this is a compilation of ideas for stories, more info in chapter 1
1. Information

This "story" is a list of my story ideas, feel free to use any of the ideas I post here because honestly I don't have time to write them all and some of them I just have no interest in writing. If any of you use these ideas let me know so that I can put you name down so anyone else wanting to use that idea knows some one is already using it. Also I will say if I plan on using a story.

Lord Curly

PS: I'm posting this under my little Pony because most of my ideas will be stories or crossovers with MLP


	2. Story 1

Story 1

Star Fox

During the end of the game Star Fox Assault, Fox and the team are trying to escape the Aparoid home world. Fox crashes into an Apariod and is lost in the depths of the planet, the rest of the team escapes. Fox fuses with it and becomes part Aparoid and survives the planets destruction. Gaining control of the few remaining Aparoids he takes them to an abandoned planet and tries to make them into a force for good. They are detected by a passing ship and the remaining members of the Star Fox team are sent to deal with the threat.

What I've written is supposed to cover 5-10 chapters worth of content

I want to write this story but feel I don't have enough knowledge of the Star Fox universe to do so.


	3. Story 2

Story 2

My Little Pony

Nightmare moon survived being blasted by the Elements of Harmony and has been slowly regaining her strength and formed herself a new body. She brings a group of soldiers to Equestria (Nationality and group is writers preference) in order to steal the elements. She lies to them saying that she doesn't know how they were brought here but it could be possible to return them using a portal device kept in Canterlot tower (current resting place of the Elements) by an evil overlord. The team of about forty men assault Canterlot with Humvees, APC's, and their weapons. They break into two teams during the assault, team 1 goes to the tower while team two (about a quarter of the men) hold the front gate. Some are killed by the guards, they breach the element chamber and retrieve the elements. Meanwhile Celestia turns a squad of guards and herself invisible and leads them to the tower. They arrive just in time for them to see Nightmare betray the soldiers and kill all but one, at the same time the team at the gate is over run and killed. The soldier that survived was the commanding officer and was stabbed by nightmare's horn in the chest less than two inches from the heart. He or she is taken to the medical wing by Celestia who wants answers. Upon awakening he tells Celestia and the mane six, who have been called to Canterlot, why he attacked Canterlot. They join forces, the ponies want to stop Nightmare, the soldier could care less he just wants revenge for the deaths of those he considered family. His reason for fighting changes while he's waiting in Ponyville to hear about Nightmares location.


	4. Story 3

Story 3

My Little Pony Prototype crossover

Using the idea that the nuke during the first New York incident split Mercer into multiple beings, the original and others that embody one of his emotions (anger being the one that attacked New York a second time), Mercer returns to New York to enlist Heller's help in destroying a genteck facility that is developing a device that will open a portal to another world. While they are in the facility the device is turned on and mercer is sucked in. He awakens as a pony (still with his trademark jacket) he wanders into Ponyville and attempts to cope with what just happened while searching for a way home and hiding what he really is from a princess who loves reading and the most random pony anyone will ever meet.


	5. Story 4

Story 4

My Little Pony

Through some unknown means every brony in the military (country is by preference) is transported to Equestria along with weapons, ammo, planes, ground vehicles, and a fleet of ships. At the same time Equestria is at war, the changelings and gryphons have join forces and decaled war. Using preemptive strikes on targets of great military or economic value they were able to cripple Equestria's army before they had a change to fight back. Celestia, Luna, Candence, Shinink Armor, Twilight and the rest of the mane 6 along with all the remaining free ponies are preparing to make a last stand on Equestria's east coast. Just before the battle begins a drone files over the area alerting the fleet to Equestrias plight. A recon force is sent to confirm the threat while everyone else prepares. They turn the tide of the battle and help retake Equestria city by city.


	6. Story 5

Story 5

My Little Pony

A brony thinks he's going insane because he sees Princess Luna everywhere he goes. At the same time Princess Luna sees him everywhere she goes. Celestia tries to get rid of Luna's apparition, at Luna's request. The spell goes horribly wrong and is brought to Equestria as a pony. Now he must find a way home and decide if he even wants to go back.


	7. Story 6

Story 6

My Little Pony

Alternate Universe, short story, possibly a one shot. When discord escapes (season 2) he has found a way to become immune to the elements. An OC (can be a fan made Element), or The Doctor, gathers six other elements of harmony to defeat him.

Possible candidates (approval from ALL authors needed)

Steel, element of courage- Lord Curly

Dusk Noir, element of unity- AlphaTheGryphon17

Alex, element of purity- AlexLoneWolf

Blue Ace Base, element of love- thunderhawk7865

Matt, element of bravery- frontdoor6

Frostbreaker, element of the guardian- Frostbreaker


	8. Story 7

Story 7

My Little Pony Halo crossover

Everyone writes stories about Master Chief, the Arbiter or another person of importance going to Equestria but what about the average marine, sailor, soldier or ODST. What if a squad with no importance in the Halo universe appeared there.


	9. Story 8

Story 8

Dead Space My Little Pony crossover

It's been said theres no such thing as second chances, well Isaac Clarke is about to prove them wrong. After the events on Tou Valantus Isaac is reborn as Rainbow Dash's younger brother (does not include events of the dlc awakened). He grows up with his memories of the necromorphs and constant nightmares causing him to distance himself from other ponies afraid that a marker will use anyone close to him against him. Because he displays antisocial behavior his "parents", in a desperate bid to change his out look on life, send him to live with Rainbow Dash in hopes that she'll help him make his first friend. Unfortunately for Isaac even death can't keep him away from the markers.

The discovery of the markers would be the end of the first arc of the story.


	10. Story 9

Story 9

Spyro Starcraft crossover

After the end of Legend of Spyro: the Eternal Night Spyro seals himself, Cynder and Sparks in the crystal but some thing goes wrong, Spyro and Cynder are caught in a state of dimensional flux. They're bodies remain in the crystal while there minds find their way to the Koprulu sector and into two prototype predators modeled after dragons instead of cats. They wake up in a Dominion science facility at the same time Raynor attacks in an attempt to steal the prototypes and plans to build more. Upon learning what the really are Raynor brings them back to the Hyperion and modifies them to use the same breath attacks they had when they were dragons and paint jobs to resemble how they use to look. They learn from Tosh what's happening and offer to help Raynor however they can. (Starts after the prisson mission with Tosh, ends at the end of the final mission. They also meet Zeratul and become good friends when they are trying to recover one of the artifact pieces) After activating the Zel'Naga artifact their systems beginning to shut down one by one just having enough time to see Tychus' death and Raynor carrying Kerrigan away. They return and the events of Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragons continue as in the game with one minor difference, Zeratul and some Protoss drones cross the void to find them. He helps them just as they helped rid Koprulu of the Zerg threat.

Designed as two stories  
Story 1: Koprulu  
Story 2: Dawn of the Dragons


End file.
